It is previously known to weave tubular-woven material in heald frame weaving machines which operate using bobbin shuttles for drawing the thread of the weft through sheds formed by the warp threads. It is also known to weave flat-woven material which is removed from the machine and then folded and seamed at its free ends. The woven material thus extends in the longitudinal direction of the warp threads and the tubular-woven material is established by seaming the free ends of the warp threads. The joining together has been performed in the sewing department. The joining together work is carried out in a seam area which is extended in the longitudinal direction of the warp threads, and it is known to distribute the exit positions of the warp thread ends in the seam area so that there is a strong join. With known equipment, the weaving of the flat-woven cloth is carried out in a weaving machine which may be erected in a weaving hall. The joining together or bringing together of the warp thread ends is carried out in a sewing hall, to which the woven material is transferred. In connection with this, use is made in a known manner of stretching equipment in order to heat-treat and stretch the woven material to make the joining together work possible.